


Her Protector

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Support, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rule breaker, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Raven needs an important part to finish a project she's working on. Clarke is the one she commissions to get it. Clarke has a run in with security, and her protector manages to get her out of harm's way.





	Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posts! Season 3 of Voltron was just released, and I got kinda caught up in it (oops)!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are most appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

She cautiously walked down the steel hallway, her blonde hair reflecting the glare of the overhead lights. She avoided stepping in places where the metal floor was torn or where the floor had been ripped away, bearing the reinforced skeleton of the ship. 

She wasn't suppose to be out right now. Curfew was an hour ago. But she needed to get to the supply deck. Raven had (somehow) learned that there was a beryllium agitator in a crate on the supply deck, and she had pleaded with Clarke to get it for her. 

Clarke understood that stealing was wrong, but was this really considered stealing? Currently, the device was sitting in a musty crate, being covered in dust. Raven wanted to put it to use and make something beneficial out of it. It was unlikely anybody would even notice it's missing. 

Clarke's thoughts stirred when she heard footsteps and muffled speech. The sounds grew louder. Someone was coming down the hallway towards her. She looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. She silently cursed herself for agreeing to do this for Raven. If anyone's caught out past curfew, security would be all over them.

The talking grew louder and the footsteps sounder as security approached. Clarke began sprinting down the hall, towards the approaching people, desperate to find a hiding place before they reached her. 

She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a hand on her back. Before she knew what was going on, a hand gripped her mouth and she was pulled backward and plunged into darkness. 

She writhed against the unknown attacker, struggling to free herself from their grasp. She yelled for help, but to no avail. Her screams were muffled by the hand secured over her lips. Legs wrapped around her body, holding her still, and her head was forced to her attacker's chest. She listened to their hollow heartbeat and she quit squirming. She recognized that heartbeat. 

"Hey, Princess" Bellamy whispered into her ear, sending a thrilling chill coursing through her veins. He had pulled her into an opening in the wall, which he had then sealed shut with a large piece of metal. The metal had holes in it, and tiny rays of light shone through, illuminating various parts of Bellamy's face, as well as her own. 

"Why did you-"

Bellamy pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You were going to get caught" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her neck. "As long as you stay quiet, they won't find you here."

Clarke peered through one of the holes in the metal door that served as a barrier between her and the hallway. She was tucked away into a crawl space in the wall and, although tight spaces typically made her uncomfortable, she felt alright with her current situation. Her body was pressed to Bellamy's, and she sensed his chest fall and rise with each steady breath. She watched as security passed them by. 

"Damn kids, shouldn't be allowed to freely roam the supply deck."

She knew that voice. Commander Shumway. 

"There's nothing we can do to stop them, and you know that. Besides, we have bigger priorities to deal with at the moment."

Chancellor Kane. Another voice she recognized. 

"Regardless of what the larger priority is, we need to take into account the fact that these children are breaking the law under the Exodus Charter."

She could hear Kane sigh, and imagined him running a hand over his stressed face. "All will be discussed at the next meeting. Abby and Jaha will be in attendance. This will be discussed further at that time."

They continued walking, until Clarke could no longer hear the steps or sense their presence. She looked to Bellamy, who leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. 

"We need to get out of here before we get caught." Clarke reached for the piece of metal to move it, but Bellamy's hand caught her wrist. He brought her hand to his lips, and gently kissed each one of her fingers, then began to massage the palm of her hand. "Why the rush, Princess?"

As much as she wanted to snatch her hand from his grasp and maintain her seriousness, she couldn't. She sighed, and Bellamy placed a hand on the back of her head, bringing her forehead to rest against his. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Clarke."

She closed her eyes, and listened to their quiet breathing and the steady hum of the ship's generators. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke. "Do you ever wish we hadn't come to the ground?"

Bellamy was silent, and she could sense that he was in thought. "No. If we wouldn't have come here, I wouldn't have met you. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

His arms wrapped around her protectively, and she allowed her lips to meet his, gently kissing him. His lips were wonderful. She had never experienced a kiss that reminded her of Bellamy's kiss. His was unique; it left a good taste on her mouth, and a positive feeling in her mind. It reminded her that safety and comfort were always near, and that he would protect her, even in this strange new world. 

Every time she kissed him, she felt safe to let her guard down. He wouldn't let anything, or anyone, bring any harm to her. 

As she kissed him passionately, her lust drowned out the sounds of the world. The full hum of the ship seemed to grow silent in the heat of their kiss. 

Bellamy broke the kiss unexpectedly, slowly removing his lips from Clarke's, and she leaned forward, desperate to taste his kiss again. "I understand that Raven sent you on a job for her."

"Yeah", she paused, "you're not going to stop me from getting what she needs, are you?"

As much as she cared for him, she hated that he had to be part of Arkadia security. She looked down at his chest, seeing the leathery jacket covering his skin, the Ark security emblem emblazoned over the left breast of the jacket. She remembered that, as safe as she felt with him, he likely had a shock baton on him, and definitely had a pistol tucked away into his belt.

"I'm not one to stop you. After all, who's to say I even saw you sneaking around past curfew?"

She sighed, and leaned into him, suddenly drowsy and unwilling to complete Raven's task. 

"Can't we just stay here? Forever? And forget about the world outside? Forget about the Grounders and forget about the Exodus Project?"

A slight smile formed on Bellamy's thin lips, and he placed a kiss to her forehead, ruffling her wavy hair. "I wish we could, Princess."

She looked up and met his eyes. 

"I wish we could."

Unwillingly, Clarke and Bellamy stood, carefully edging their way out of the crawl space, replacing the metal on the wall afterwards. Bellamy placed one last quick kiss on her rosy lips before he spun on his heels and walked off down the hallway, in the opposite direction of where she was headed. 

Clarke turned her back to him, and began walking towards the supply deck. Raven needed an important mechanical part, and Clarke wasn't going to let her down.


End file.
